House of Anubis: Part Two
by 3PeddieFabina
Summary: The House of Anubis students' kids are going to school
1. Characters

_Go to same boarding school as parents. Live in Anubis House._

**Jade Margaret Miller-17**

**James Matthew Clarke-17**

**Max Francis Campbell-17**

**Alexa Sophia Lewis-17**

**David Rex Miller-16**

**Sarah Anne Rutter-16**

**Liana Bethany Rutter-16**

**Bradley William Rutter-15**

**Jessica Taylor Clarke-15**

**Jason John Clarke-14**

**Megan Karen Campbell-14**

**Simon Christopher Miller-13**

**Adam Brendan Lewis-13**

**Mabel Elizabeth Campbell-12**

**Annabelle Isabelle Lewis-12**

**Millers Eddie/Patricia:**

Name-Jade Margaret Miller

Age-17

Grade-Junior (eleventh)

Relationship Status-Dating James Matthew Clarke

Best Friend-Alexa Sophia Lewis

Personality-Unlike her mother, Jade is very sweet, but like her parents, sarcastic.

Style-Like both of her parents, Jade loves leather jackets. She usually wears a leather jacket, a dark colored shirt, and dark jeans. Her hair is usually let down, unless she wants it out of her face. Then, it's in a ponytail. Dyed her hair red like her mom's used to be.

Uniform-Blazer, white, collared shirt, tie, gray/black skirt, black tights, and black, shiny mary janes (Mara season 2).

Notes-Jade is a skilled musician, which she inherits from her aunt, Piper. Part of a group with Alexa Sophia Lewis. She started dating James, her childhood friend and later crush, at the end of freshman year, and they are still going strong.

Face Claim-Lily Collins (pale skin, wavy, thick, dark, brown hair. brown eyes, bushy eyebrows)

Name-David Rex Miller

Age-16

Grade-Sophomore (tenth)

Relationship Status-Dating Sarah Anne Rutter

Best Friend-Max Francis Campbell

Personality-David used to be a player, before he finally got Sarah to date him. He is arrogant and cocky, like his father, but cares for his friends and family.

Style-David usually wears jeans and loose collared shirts or t-shirts.

Uniform-Gray sweater over white, collared shirt, tie, black slacks, black sneakers (Eddie season 3).

Notes-Sarah and him have been dating for three months, but are already pretty close.

Face Claim-Spencer Boldman (Pale skin, thick, dark, brown hair, brown eyes, bushy eyebrows)

Name-Simon Christopher Miller

Age-13

Grade-seventh

Relationship Status-single

Best Friend-Adam Brendan Lewis

Personality-Adam is sweet and shy unlike his parents and older brother and sister. Finds Annabelle Isabelle Lewis pretty.

Style-Like Eddie the first time he kissed Patricia. Also loves leather jackets.

Uniform-Blazer, white, collared shirt, tie, gray/black slacks, gray sneakers (Eddie season 2).

Notes-Not allowed to date until he is 14.

Face Claim-young Nathan Kress (pale skin, dark, brown hair, brown eyes)

**Rutters Fabian/Nina:**

Name-Sarah Anne Rutter

Age-16

Grade-Sophomore (tenth)

Relationship Status-Dating David Rex Miller

Best Friend-Jessica Taylor Clarke

Personality-Sarah is very sweet, and hyper like her mom.

Style-Sarah usually wears her hair in a half ponytail (hair from sides of head pulled back), and wears a plain colored shirt with skinny jeans. Usually wears converses.

Uniform-Blazer, gray sweater over white, collared shirt, gray skirt, gray knee socks, gray sneakers (Nina season 1).

Notes-Sarah was asked out by her best friend, David in ninth grade. Fraternal twin

Face Claim-Olivia Holt (normal skin, straight, thin, blonde hair, brown eyes)

Name-Liana Bethany Rutter

Age-16

Grade-Sophomore (tenth)

Relationship Status-Single, but crushed on by many guys.

Best Friend-Jessica Taylor Clarke

Personality-Sweet and bubbly. More popular than either of her parents were.

Style-Whatever she finds pretty.

Notes-Fraternal twin.

Uniform-Blazer with embroidery, white, collared shirt, tie, gray skirt, gray/white knee socks with red bows, black mary jane heels (Amber season 2).

Face Claim-Peyton List (normal skin, wavy, thin, blonde hair, brown eyes)

Name-Bradley William Rutter

Age-15

Grade-Sophomore (tenth)

Relationship Status-Dating Jessica Taylor Clarke

Best Friend-David Rex Miller

Personality-Sarcastic, but can be polite.

Style-Plain colored shirt, sometimes plaid jacket, and skinny jeans. Usually wears converses.

Uniform-Blazer over button down sweater over white, collared shirt, tie, black slacks, black sneakers (Fabian season 3).

Notes-Asked out Jessica, at the beginning of tenth grade almost 16.

Face Claim-Billy Unger (normal skin, light, brown hair, brown eyes)

**Clarkes Jerome/Joy:**

Name-Jessica Taylor Clarke

Age-15

Grade-Sophomore (tenth)

Relationship Status-Dating Bradley William Rutter

Best Friend(s)-Sarah Anne and Sierra Bethany Rutter

Personality-almost 16

Style-Usually wears fancy shirts, skinny jeans, and flats. Her hair is usually in a ponytail, or let down.

Uniform-BLazer over gray/white sweater, white, collared shirt, black skirt, black tights, black flats (Poppy season 2).

Notes-Gets her looks from her aunt Poppy. Idolizes Poppy, too.

Face Claim-Frances Encell (pale skin, thin, dark, blonde hair, hazel eyes)

Name-James Matthew Clarke

Age-17

Grade-Junior (eleventh)

Relationship Status-Dating Jade Margaret Miller

Best Friend-Max Francis Campbell

Personality-Usually needs to be reminded to use his manners.

Style-Shirt, jacket, jeans, and sneakers.

Uniform-Gray button down sweater over white, collared shirt, light gray slacks, gray sneakers (Jerome season 1)

Notes-Has to have an arm surgery soon.

Face Claim-Leo Howard (slightly tanned skin, dark, brown hair, brown eyes)

Name-Jason John Clarke

Age-14

Grade-Freshman

Relationship Status-Dating Megan Karen Campbell

Best Friend-Megan Karen Campbell

Personality-Extremely nice, but not good at defending himself.

Style-t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

Uniform-Blazer over gray sweater over white, collared shirt, tie, gray/black slacks, black loafers (Fabian season 1).

Notes-Is open to admitting that his girlfriend is stronger than him.

Face Claim-Bradley Steven Perry (normal skin, dark, brown hair, brown eyes)

**Campbells Mick/Mara:**

Name-Megan Karen Campbell

Age-14

Grade-Freshman (ninth)

Relationship Status-Dating Jason John Clarke

Best Friend-Jason John Clarke

Personality-Good at defending herself, and her boyfriend.

Style-Usually wears a shirt with a skirt.

Uniform-Blazer, white, collared shirt, tie tucked into gray, pleated, almost knee-length shirt, gray above knee socks, and black mary jane heels (Mara season 3).

Notes-Asked out her best friend on her fourteenth birthday after Annabelle Isabelle Lewis's and Mabel Elizabeth Campbell's dance recital.

Face Claim-G. Hannelius (normal skin, thin, dirty blonde hair, brown eyes)

Name-Mabel Elizabeth Campbell

Age-12

Grade-sixth

Relationship Status-single

Best Friend-Annabelle Isabelle Lewis

Personality-Very sweet and a girly girl.

Style-Usually wears a camisole, shrug, and jeans. Her straight hair is usually worn down.

Uniform-Gray/white button down sweater with ruffles, white, collared shirt, short, black skirt, red, fishnet tights, black flats (Willow season 3).

Notes-Not allowed to date until she turns 14. Always called Elizabeth. Has a crush on Adam Brendan Lewis which she has to keep a secret for two years. Part of a dance group with Annabelle Isabelle Lewis and other girls.

Face Claim-Ciara Bravo BTR S1 (normal skin, dark, brown hair, brown eyes)

Name-Max Francis Campbell

Age-17

Grade-Junior (eleventh)

Relationship Status-Dating Alexa Sophia Lewis

Best Friend-James Matthew Clarke

Personality-Athletic, and sarcastic

Style-T-shirt, sporty jacket, jeans, and sneakers.

Notes-Plays a lot of sports.

Uniform-Blazer, white, collared shirt, tie, gray slacks, black loafers (Mick season 1).

Face Claim-Varun Dhawan (tanned skin, dark, brown hair, brown eyes)

_got idea from a friend. I think he's an Indian actor_

**Lewises Alfie/Amber:**

Name-Alexa Sophia Lewis

Age-17

Grade-Junior (eleventh)

Relationship Status-Dating Max Francis Campbell

Best Friend-Jade Margaret Miller

Personality-Sarcastic, and funny.

Style-Dresses with leggings, and flats.

Uniform-Blazer, white, collared shirt, pin on bow tie, short, black skirt, black tights, black flats with bows (Joy season 3).

Notes-Loves singing, and is part of a group with Jade Margaret Miller.

Face Claim-Zendaya (tan skin, thin, dark, brown hair, brown eyes)

Name-Adam Brendan Lewis

Age-13

Grade-seventh

Relationship Status-single

Best Friend-Simon Christopher Miller

Personality-Rude and mouthy when angry or upset, but fun to be around most of the time.

Style-t-shirt and jeans

Uniform-Black button down sweater, white, collared shirt, tie, gray slacks, black loafers (Jerome season 3).

Notes-Not allowed to date until he turns 14. Was adopted after Amber got sick, and became infertile.

Face Claim-young Kenton Duty (normal skin, dirty blonde hair, freckles, green-blue eyes)

Name-Annabelle Isabelle Lewis

Age-12

Grade-sixth

Relationship Status-single

Best Friend-Mabel Elizabeth Campbell

Personality-Very sweet, and a girly girl.

Style-Usually wears a mid thigh length dress with leggings, and flats. Usually wears her hair down, or in a half ponytail.

Uniform-Blazer over sweater over white, collared shirt, tie, black skirt, black tights, black flats (KT season 3).

Notes-Was adopted after Amber got sick, and became infertile. Not allowed to date until she turns 14. Called Iz (Mabel), Izzy (Simon), Anne (Sarah, Liana, Bradley), Anna (James, Jessica, Jason), Belle (Max, Megan), Bella (Alexa), Isabelle (Jade, David, parents), Annabelle (Adam). Gets hand-me-downs from Alexa, because she loves her sister's clothes. Has a crush on Simon Christopher Miller, which she has to keep a secret for two years. (Simon and Isabelle. Even though its Simon who's last name is Lewis in The Mortal Instruments). Part of a dance group with Mabel Elizabeth Campbell and other girls.

Face Claim-Isabella Palmieri (normal skin, dark, blonde hair, light, brown eyes)


	2. Chapter 1

**Jade's POV**

It was a Friday, which meant I had school today. After school, Alexa and I were going to work on our first song for _Jalexa_. We were still working on our first song. The band name was our two names combined, the first 'a' is pronounced like it is in Jade. I showered, changed into my variation of the uniform, and brushed my hair out. I grabbed my bag, double checked to make sure I had my homework, and headed downstairs to breakfast. Our housemother, Trudy, was the housemother for our parents. Although a lot of changes have been made since. Now, multiple grades can live in a house, and there are more rooms. Also, Trudy is a good twenty years older, so she has graying hair, and more wrinkles than she did in our parents' pictures. The caretaker, Victor, is still the same. Our parents told us about an elixir of life that Victor is on. Aunt Nina and my dad helped make it. No, Nina isn't my aunt, we just call our parents' friends aunt or uncle.

The rest of the house soon trickled in, my brothers, David and Simon, Aunt Nina and Uncle Fabian's kids, Sarah, Liana, and Bradley, Aunt Joy and Uncle Jerome's kids Jessica, Jason, and my boyfriend, James (I got a kiss!), Aunt Mara and Uncle Mick's kids, Megan, Mabel, and Max, and finally, Aunt Amber and Uncle Alfie's kids, Alexa (my best friend), Adam, and Annabelle, or Isabelle. She has a lot of nicknames, but I call her Isabelle.

"How about we go out after school?" James asks. Ugh, I get a sinking feeling, knowing I'm going to have to blow him off.

"Sorry, but _Jalexa's_ song is almost done, and I'll be with Alexa at the coffee shop," I say. He looks disappointed, and I feel worse. I've been blowing him off for a few weeks now, and I feel worse every time.

"K. As long as you don't run into any attractive coffee drinkers," he says with a goofy smile.

"Great, so I can ask out a cute muffin eater?" I ask innocently.

"NO!" he yells, and we both laugh.

**Liana's POV**

Perfect. Another day of school. I hate school, and not just because of the thousands of boys drooling over me, but because my grades aren't as great as Sarah's, or anyone's. Even Bradley's grades are good, and he finishes his homework at midnight, right before going to bed. I am the last one out the door, but as usual, Sarah and Jessica are waiting for me. I sling my bag over my shoulder, and we begin the short walk to the main building, the school. When we're almost there, Sarah ditches us for David.

"Do you think you'll ever get a boyfriend?" Jessica randomly asks as we pass through the door. I stare at her weirdly.

"I mean, almost every guy in this school has a crush on you, even the younger ones," she explains.

"Well, that's just it. They're just crushes. Doesn't mean we would actually work in a relationship," Jessica just nods. "And I still can't believe you're dating my brother!" it's been awhile since they started dating, but it still bugs me. Jessica just laughs, and we go to our lockers. I pull out my stuff for science, one folder, and slipped it into my bag. We ran to get to the classroom before the bell rang. Our science teacher is Jade, David, and Simon's grandfather, who is also on an elixir of life.

"Okay class, today, you will be getting your tests back," Mr. Sweet started, and proceeded to walk around the room, handing out the tests. I crossed my fingers, and silently prayed for some luck. Nope. No luck. At the top of my page was:

D+

Liana, please see me after class.

My stomach sank, and I felt like crying.

"Whaddya get?!" Jessica asked with huge smile on her face. Great, now I felt worse. I just shook my head, looked down, and bit my tongue to keep from crying. Jessica's face fell, and she looked at my sadly. Jessica knew about my grade problem.

When the bell rang, I went up to Eric's desk. Yes, I call him Eric. We all do, except for Jade, David, and Simon who call him grandpa. It's weird that right now, I was terrified to get near the man I celebrate Christmas and Thanksgiving with.

"Liana I've been noticing a fall in your grades recently. As of now, I think it would be best if I got you a tutor "

"Eric please no. I can try harder, I just -"  
"Or I can call Nina and Fabian and see what they have to say," I stayed silent.  
"Very well. Your new tutor is Wyatt Evans, an advanced science student," I just nodded, and left.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Alexa's POV**

Jade and I were currently at Cup of Ankh Coffee, a coffee shop owned by Aunt Joy and Aunt Patricia, Jade's mom. They won't tell us where they got the name, but every time they say the name, all of the parents exchange not-so-secret secret glances.

After we finished our homework, We worked on the song. _WE FINALLY FINISHED!_ We jumped up and down, and laughed, and Aunt Patricia and Aunt Joy had to tell us to be quiet, and then apologize to their customers. When we quieted down, Jade handed me the paper with our song...

* * *

_Make up any song you want. I am NOT a songwriter _:P

* * *

I couldn't believe we finally finished. I quickly texted Max, and Jade texted James. We were both going on a double date to celebrate in thirty minutes. We quickly packed our stuff, and raced back to Anubis House. We quickly changed, me into a dark, red, mid-thigh length dress, black, capris leggings with studs at the bottom, and black flats with studs on the toes. I brushed my hair out, braided two parts of it on the left side, and then pinned them to the side of my head with bobby pins. I also wore red, rose shaped earrings, and a small necklace with a red rose pendant.

"Can I just wear jeans and a top?" Jade asked, groaning, as I put my makeup (light eyeshadow, thin eyeliner, a small amount of mascara, a little bit of blush, and a tiny amount of pink lip gloss. I _was_ going to be eating) on.

"Are you kidding me! Absolutely not! James and Max are taking us to a _fancy_ restaurant, so we will be dressing _fancy_!" I exclaim. Most people say I get that attitude from my mom.

"Fine, but you're picking my clothes," Jade said, while flopping onto her bed, and picking up her iPod. She listens to heavy metal music, something I will never understand why, but I decide not to question it.

I roll my eyes at my best friend's lack of love for fashion, and open her wardrobe. I pick out a black and silver, sparkly, knee length dress with half sleeves, some black shorts for her to wear under it (all of our moms told us to _never_ wear a dress without shorts), and black boots that look fancy enough. I throw the stuff on Jade, who shrieks, but gets up to change. While she changes, I get makeup and accessories for her to wear. When Jade finishes changing, she sits down, and I get to work.

"You do know I look like a vampire who is _desperately_ trying to be a cheerleader, right?" She asks sarcastically. I laugh slightly.

"Not at all. You look perfect!" I squeal. Jade just rolls her eyes.

"I have got to get new friends," she mutters, but I ignore her as I start her makeup. I know what kind of makeup she likes, so I used most of that. No eyeshadow (makes blinking feel sticky. Or so she says), thick eyeliner, thick mascara, but not too much, very tiny amount of blush (She doesn't want to look like a cartoon character), and dark, red lipstick. I give her a black, silk choker necklace, black earring studs, and pin the right side of her dyed-red hair back. The red hair was an idea she got from pictures of her mom when she was our age, and it looks pretty good.

When we were ready, we headed downstairs to meet James and Max.

"I'm just gonna guess that Alexa made you wear that," James said the moment we reached them. Jade groaned, and looked at me.

"Well she looks _good!_" I exclaim. James whispers something in her ear which makes Jade blush uncharacteristically. Max takes my hand, and he and James lead us out to his car.

When we got to the restaurant (an _extremely_ fancy and expensive one called Gordon Ramsay) we got a booth, and sang our song for James and Max. They liked it, but that could be just because they were our boyfriends. I had a good time, and was exhausted when I went to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Isabelle's POV**

When Elizabeth and I got to _Dazzling Dance_ studios on Saturday, we immediately started stretching. Elizabeth and I headed to the far left wall, and did the splits so we could talk easily.

"I can't believe we're the only ones who aren't allowed to date. Well of the girls." Elizabeth complains.

"I know. Thankfully Adam and Simon aren't allowed to. Even though I have no idea why you find my brother attractive," I say.

"Well you're blind, so you can't see it," Elizabeth says with a grin. I roll my eyes, make a disgusted face, and we both laugh.

"Okay, we'll be practicing in front of the mirror today. And just as a reminder, I hope all of your parents have November 9th booked for your performance," our dance teacher, Kathy said. Kathy has thin, pale blonde hair that she usually wears in a ponytail, pale skin, and blue/green eyes. She is also very short, and she always wears a form fitting camisole, and yoga pants.

We got into our order. There are seven girls, me; Isabelle, Elizabeth, Lina, Anna, Olivia, Claire, and Lauren, all our age, and we're all friends. Three in the front, four in the back, and that's how the order is for most of our dances. We did some of our steps in that form, and that's how most of the dance was, except for a few times. At the beginning, Lina is on top of Claire and Olivia, Elizabeth and I have our backs to the audience, and are on our knees, holding each of Lina's hands. Anna is next to Elizabeth and Claire, and Lauren is next to Olivia and I. Anna and Lauren are on one knee, and are holding Elizabeth and mine other hands. That's how we start, swaying for a few seconds, before hopping off/up, and getting in our original form. Lina is the best dancer, which is why she's in the center. We went through our routine a total of seven times, and then packed up. Elizabeth and I would be walking back to Anubis.

"Alexa says she and Jade finished their first song for Jalexa. I can't believe it's taken them this long,". I nod in agreement, while hopping over the cracks in the sidewalk. A habit I've had since I was really little.

"What did you vote for on our costumes?" I ask. A vote went around the seven of us to pick a costume for the performance. There were three costumes.

#1: Blue dress with black spaghetti straps, trim and underskirt with matching blue ruffle. Hair in a bun with a black hair-tie.

#2: Green tinkerbelle-like dress, but longer, green tap shoes, and hair in a high ponytail tied with a green ribbon.

#3: Black top with pink, ruffled collar that shows stomach if arms are lifted, pink skirt with black hem, black leggings, pink arm warmers, and pink headband. (the pink is kind of an orange/pink)

"Number 3," she replied.

"Me too!" I exclaimed happily. She grinned, and we arrived at Anubis.

"Oh, girls. You're here. Dinner's ready, and in the kitchen," Trudy said as she took our stuff. Elizabeth and I ran to the table, and took a seat.

"Liana has a tutor," Sarah announced to the whole table. Everybody looked at her, but she just looked at her plate, and continued eating. It sounded kinda rude of Sarah to announce that, but we're all basically family, so I didn't say anything out loud.

* * *

**Okay, so review or PM me which costume you want. but mostly REVIEW!**


End file.
